


Star-Shaped Fruit

by BlueberryYogurt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unintentional Heartbreak, Unrequited Crush, i'm sorry eraqus, wayfinders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryYogurt/pseuds/BlueberryYogurt
Summary: The Mark of Mastery exam is tomorrow and Eraqus has a gift for Xehanort.





	Star-Shaped Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I talked for a long time about how Aqua learned about the wayfinders and how it was probably Eraqus who told her and then talking about how Eraqus probably learned about them from Xehanort and then it became Xehaqus angst. So here is basically the end of that conversation! Sorry if things are messy, I started this a month ago and just picked it up again tonight to finish it.
> 
> Anywho hope um you like this mess!

"Back on my island, there was a tree with star shaped fruit. It was often said that sharing the fruit with someone would make you a part of each other's lives forever."

"Really?"

"Yes. Some people even made charms that looked like them. They were supposedly good luck charms for travelers."

"You don't sound like you believe it!"

"Are you implying that you do?"

-~-~-~-~-

Tomorrow was their Mark of Mastery exam. Time seemed to have slipped right by the dark haired boy, days of training blurring together and driving him and his companion towards their exam day without any warning. He had been preparing for this day for so long, and yet still it seemed to be coming at him far too quickly. Since when had he been one to lose track of time?

Various tools meant for crafting lay scattered across the desk in Eraqus's room, steady hands adding the finishing touches to the creation he had been working on since what felt like ages ago. How long had it been since Xehanort told him those stories? It wouldn't have taken so long if the younger keyblade weilder had not been dead set on making it perfect. It wasn't easy, but as he looked at the finished product a satisfied smile crept onto his face.

Now all that was left was for him to give the gift to his friend, his companion, his...

It took Eraqus a while to find the other teen, finally spotting the head of silver hair after countless minutes of wandering around the castle in search of him. Excitement bubbled up in him as he ran outside, not sure how he had missed Xehanort when he had passed by the place earlier. His friend was seated on a white stone bench, head slightly tilted as he watched the clouds overhead float by. Where had he been this whole time?

"Xehanort!" He calls out as he reaches the bottom of the steps, yellow eyes turning towards him as he runs up to the other weilder. His hands fidgetted eagerly with the charm in his pocket. He opens his mouth to speak up again, but is cut off before the words leave his mouth.

"Oh, I was wondering where you were. I need to tell you something." While the tone of voice seemed to suggest a bit of joy, the look that Xehanort gave Eraqus was much more serious. It made the warmth in his chest cool from a burning fire to simply the steam coming up from a cup of tea.

Eraqus hesitates a moment before seating himself beside Xehanort, glad that the spot his companion had picked was in the shade. It made it a bit easier to look at him in the otherwise bright sunlight. "Funny, there was something I wanted to tell you too." He admits, toying around with the hidden charm yet again. "But you can go first!" A smile is offered, shutting down any complaints from Xehanort about if he wanted to speak first.

It takes a moment of silence before Xehanort speaks up, voice cutting through the air and feeling like a knife in Eraqus's chest. "I'm leaving."

"L...leaving?" The younger teen stutters out after a second, face showing his obvious confusion.

Xehanort nods his head. "After our Mark of Mastery exam, I'm leaving this place. I've already made a deal with the Master. If I pass the Mark, I'm free to go anywhere I like. No restrictions, just total freedom." He explains, yellow eyes turned away from blue and returning to their previous position watching the clouds.

A cold breeze blew by and the last hints of warmth in Eraqus's heart died out, hand gripping at the charm tightly in his pocket. Despite Xehanort no longer looking at him, Eraqus couldn't pull his shocked eyes away. The person he had grown so attached to in the past years, the person he had grown to trust despite the growing darkness in his heart, was going to leave their home. Was going to...

'You're leaving me?'

The question sticks in the back of Eraqus's mind as he desperately tries to come up with something, anything, to say to his friend before it was too late. Was he sure this was the best course of action? Where would he go? What if the darkness proved to be too heavy and he started to lose himself? Would he ever come back? The thoughts came one after another, tumbling over each other like a landslide, threatening to break the dark haired boy right then and there. Despite the overwhelming feelings bursting to life, despite all the questions and concerns he felt the only thing that could leave his mouth was a simple and quiet,

"I'm...so happy for you."

Because Eraqus's emotions were not Xehanort's concern. Honestly, he should have seen this coming. The ambitious boy seated beside him was always craving to leave their small world, to go see what else was out there, to truly explore the universe they resided in and learn the history of those other worlds. It was a dream he had shared with Eraqus one late night, when Eraqus had a nightmare and couldn't bring himself to fall asleep in the darkness he had become so afraid of. A tender moment that he wouldn't soon forget. The look in Xehanort's eyes as they reflected the light from that lamps that drifted through the window and into the room, brighter than Eraqus had even seen them. It was what he truly wanted, and who was he to stop him?

"Thank you. I know the Master isn't too pleased with the idea..." Xehanort's voice drags Eraqus out of his thoughts, only then realizing that those beautiful eyes had turned their attention back to him. There was something else Xehanort was about to say, but whatever it was the older teen seemed to decide against saying. "Anyway, you said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

The question catches Eraqus off guard.

"Oh, right. That." The youth fumbles with his hands, withdrawing them from his packets and abandoning the charm hidden in them. Abandoning his mission. "It was...nothing really. Just..." Blue eyes turn to the ground, unable to look at the boy beside him any longer. "Just..." His voice grows sad along with his expression, something that Xehanort picks up on quickly.

There wasn't time for the silver-haired boy to ask, to get Eraqus to spit out the truth before the now heartbroken boy changed his expression back to one of false happiness with a smile to match. "Just wanted to say how excited I am about tomorrow!"

And Eraqus knew that Xehanort wouldn't press him on the matter. Wouldn't vocalize the doubt written on his features. Would let the unspoken words and forgotten charm remain as just that; forgotten. Because he knew that if Eraqus was lying about something then he really didn't want to speak it, and if it wasn't too severe then Xehanort would be the first to know.

But not this time.

The exam day came and went, Xehanort passing with flying colors along with Eraqus. As the sun set on their land Eraqus waved goodbye to his friend, watching as a pathway opened and closed after having swallowed Xehanort into its dark swirls. He was gone, and that night Eraqus watched the stars with the wayfinder held close to his chest. He cried.


End file.
